repothegeneticoperafandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Sweet
Amber Sweet (Born Carmela Largo), born 2032, is the surgery and Zydrate-addicted daughter and youngest child of Rotti Largo and Mag's rival. She obtains Zydrate illegally from Graverobber, with whom it is suspected she has a sexual relationship. Ironically she is also the face of the Zydrate support network. Although her name change is not directly addressed in the film, Rotti states in one song, "I did not complain when you changed your name from Largo to Sweet". History Amber is first seen in Rotti's office, as he receives the incriminating pictures of her and her brothers, Luigi and Pavi. She seems unconcerned with her father's disgust, reclining on a couch. Later on, in a lab facility somewhere in the GeneCo building, she asks her brothers where Rotti is. When Luigi attempts to assert himself to her, she knees him in the groin and licks his ear before walking off. Amber is next seen at the Italian Renaissance Fair, where she accosts Mag. Amber wants to be the one singing when Mag leaves. When Mag brushes her off and says that who replaces her is none of her business, Amber becomes angrier and calls her a bitch. Amber leaves with Luigi and Pavi when Rotti arrives and sends them off. Not so long after this, while Rotti is talking with reporters, he calls out to Amber so that she can talk about the Zydrate Support Network that she runs. But Amber is nowhere to be found. Amber appears in the alleyway with Graverobber, Shilo and the Scalpel Sluts, seeking a hit of zydrate from Graverobber, who explains her addiction to Shilo and gives her the hit ("Zydrate Anatomy"). Upon hearing Shilo remark about one of Blind Mag's songs, Amber becomes furious and gladly hands over a magazine to Shilo, in which Mag's contract and impending date with the Repo Man is explained. At the end of the song, the police raid the alley and take Amber back to GeneCo. Amber is present in Rotti's office once more as Nathan Wallace, the Repo Man, is called in for his next assignment: The reposession of Mag's eyes. She calls Mag a 'has-been soprano' and, along with her father and siblings, orders Nathan to take Mag out. After that, Amber has, presumably, gone off to get another surgery; this one did not go so well. Her face is badly scarred, and she blames Rotti for not giving her the money for a better surgery ("Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel"). Upon seeing just how bad her face looks, Rotti arranges to have one of his own surgeons fix it before the Genetic Opera. Amber has the surgery and gets herself a new face, and is seen fastening it on right before the beginning of the opera. She is the first act of the opera, dancing onstage with an assortment of her own body-guards and GenTerns ("Blame Not My Cheeks"). However, her face falls off barely a minute into her song because the opera was starting and having to much surgery, and she runs offstage. She returns later as Rotti dies telling her shes ugly and not one of mu daughters. As the credits of the movie roll, it is revealed that Amber takes over as the leader of GeneCo. Appearance Since Amber is addicted to plastic surgeries, her physical appearance is always changing. In the film, she had blue eyes and long brown, black and blonde hair. When she was at Rotti's office or with Graverobber. She always dresses in feminine and very provocative clothing. Personality Amber is shown to be thoroughly spoiled, and frequently seems to demand money from her father for her extensive surgeries. She's aggressive, particularly towards Mag (whom she considers a rival), and her brothers. She is unafraid to throw a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants. Relationships Rotti Largo Though Rotti claims that Amber is spoiled and is always taking from him, he clearly indulges her quite a bit, or else she wouldn't get as many surgeries done. In "Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel", she shows concern about her ill father and he eventually caves into her pleading and agrees to have her face fixed for the opera. Luigi and Pavi Largo Though there isn't much interaction shown between Amber and her brothers, what little there is seems to vary: She knees Luigi in the groin after he calls her a slut during "Mark It Up", but then stands beside her brothers and father as they demand that Nathan take down Mag. At the end of the story, when Amber announces that she is the new head of GeneCo, she seems to be cooperating with her brothers- At least, in front of the cameras. Blind Mag Amber harbors what seems to be a one-sided hatred/rivalry of Mag (Mag's feelings towards Amber are never made clear). She enthusiastically calls for Mag's eyes to be reposessed, and is eager to take over once the soprano is gone. Graverobber Amber's relationship with Graverobber seems to involve two things: Sex and zydrate. He supplies the zydrate, she supplies the sex for the zydrate. Any relationship beyond this is unknown. Songs *"Mark It Up" *"Zydrate Anatomy" *"Happiness is Not a Warm Scalpel" *"At the Opera Tonight" *"Can't Get It Up If the Girl's Breathing?" *"Come Up and Try My New Parts" *"Blame Not My Cheeks" Trivia *Amber was originally named Heather Sweet, but was changed for the 2008 film. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Largo family Category:GeneCo staff